castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Battlegrounds
TEST YOUR GUILD MIGHT IN THE BATTLEGROUNDS Battlegrounds or sometimes called Festival Guild Battle is an event under the Castle Age Festival where guilds go head to head under Arena Season 3 format. Festival Guild Battles require that the guild master or one of the guild officers opt-in into the league. Once they have opt into the league, they will then need to set the preferred time of battle from the Guild page. Battles are automatically generated based on the preferred time a guild has set. Guilds can only participate in 1 battle every 24 hours. Setting Preferred Time Guild Master and Officers can set their preferred battle time to a time most comfortable for a majority of members. This is to get the maximum participation from members, and would show the strength of the guild. Guilds can change their preferred battle time only once every 24 hours. Once they have updated their preferred time, they will be unable to get a battle in 24 hours. Battle Rules *Requires 20 stamina to opt in a battle. Players are awarded 10 tokens when they opt in. *Battle lasts for 60 minutes (maximum of 21 tokens can be used). *1 token is regenerated every 5 minutes. Players can only hold onto a maximum of 10 tokens at any time. *Once a player goes under 200 health, they are considered Stunned but can still activate their class innate ability if they are victorious. Players with 0 health can no longer use their class ability. *The guild which annihilates the other guild or has the highest percentage of members with 200+ health in relation to their guild size is declared the winner. *In case of a tie, no winner is declared and both guilds are "defeated". *A 10% win bonus is awarded to the winning guild. Ranking System The Battlegrounds ranking system is based on the the winning capabilities of guilds. At the beginning, every guild starts out as Unranked. After five matches, guilds will be placed into the Bronze or Silver league. From there, they will be evaluated, based on a minimum of five matches, to determine if guilds move up, stay, or move down in rank. Guilds who win a lot of matches will likely move up in ranks, while those who keep losing will likely drop down. As guilds move up the ranks, they will get access to new guild banners – some of which provide bonuses for all guild members. Rank Evaluation *Move from Unranked to Bronze rank, win not more than 2/5 matches *Jump from Unranked to Silver rank, win at least 3/5 matches *Move up 1 rank higher, win at least 3/5 matches in current rank *Stay within current rank, win 2/5 matches in current rank (unconfirmed) *Move down 1 rank lower, win 1/5 matches or lose all matches in current rank (unconfirmed) *To maintain Vanguard Rank, win 3/5 matches *To maintain Alpha rank, win 3/5 matches League Standards Awarded when the guild makes it into the Bronze League. Effect: None. Awarded when the guild makes it into the Silver League. Effect: None. Awarded when the guild makes it into the Gold League. Effect: While equipped, Soldier costs are decreased by 5% when you purchase soldiers from town. Awarded when the guild makes it into the Platinum League. Effect: While equipped, Items cost are decreased by 5% when you purchase items from town. Awarded when the guild makes it into the Vanguard League. Effect: While equipped, Opt ins for guild battles cost 5 stamina less. Awarded when the guild makes it into the Alpha League. Effect: While equipped, Guild shop items costs are decreased by 5% Awarded when the guild maintains Alpha rank after 10 battles. Effect: ??? Awarded when the guild maintains Alpha rank after 20 battles. Effect: ??? Bonus Items Alpha 10 Awarded when the guild maintains Alpha Rank in 10 battles. Name: ?? Type: Weapon Stats: ??/?? Alpha 20 Awarded when the guild maintains Alpha Rank in 20 battles. Name: Valhalla Type: Soldier Stats: ??/?? Trophies Trophies are awarded to players once their guild have made it into the corresponding leagues. Additionally, Alpha League guilds can obtain 2 more trophies. They can get the Rank 7 trophy by winning 10 matches in the Alpha League and the Rank 8 trophy by winning 20 matches. Notes *Bronze standards and trophies are '''NOT '''awarded to the guilds who have jumped into the Silver rank from Unranked. *Trophies are currently not being given out. Category:Festival